A Whole New Multiverse: Flash
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Explanation for rewrite in first chapter. My name is Barry Allen. After failing to stop the destruction of the multiverse, I woke up in this new one and found I've been given a second to save those I care about and I'm the only one fast enough to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself. I am the Flash. Westallen Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry to those of you who liked the old versions of this franchise, but after deciding to add Batwoman to it and also the fact that I didn't really like where the old stories were going, I decided to just rewrite the whole franchise. Hope you like the new version.**

* * *

When Barry came to, he found himself back in Star Labs, though he had no idea how that was possible, since the last thing he remembered, he was running to try and stop an antimatter wave from destroying the Multiverse, but it wasn't working. He remembered trying out run the wave when suddenly, the world went dark.

"What the hell?" Barry asked.

"Confused Mr. Allen?" a familiar voice said and Barry whirled around to see Mar Novu standing there.

"What the hell is going on. How am I back in Star Labs?" Barry asked.

"This is not the same Star Labs you know Mr. Allen." Novu said.

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked.

"You failed to stop the crisis from destroying the multiverse. However, using most of my remaining power, I was able to create a new one from it's ashes and to prevent this catastrophe from happening again, I managed to rescue you and three others and bring them to this new multiverse to use your knowledge of events to come to make sure that things play out differently this time." Novu said.

"What do you mean this time?" Barry asked.

"Well for one thing, it is 2012. The particle accelerator blew up earlier in this earth's timeline and me bringing you here actually woke you up from your coma early and your speed transferred over from the old reality to this one." Novu said.

"Wait, so I'm as fast as I was before?" Barry asked, thinking Thawne didn't stand a chance against him this time.

"Yes, but you must be cautious. You of all people know the dangers of changing the timeline too much." Novu reminded him.

"I know, I can't risk messing with the timeline too much." Barry said, since he'd learned that particular lesson about time travel the hard way.

"Indeed, the only reason I've been able to bring you and the others into this Multiverse is because the timeline had not yet solidified after creating this new multiverse, but now it has and what's done is done. You of all people know how interfering with the timeline can have disastrous consequences." Novu said and Barry couldn't argue with that.

"But, my dad, Eddie, Ronnie, Professor Stein, they're all still alive?" Barry asked, thinking of them and so many others, even including Orlin Dwyer, since he knew that Dwyer wasn't really a bad guy, it had been the dark matter shard that had turned him into what he became. And hopefully, he'd never become that again.

"Yes. However, I cannot tell you the fates of beings who have yet to be born, since it could end up changing their fate." Novu said, knowing Barry was going to ask about Nora.

Barry nodded in understanding.

"You said you also brought other people into this reality. Who?" Barry asked.

"Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers and Kate Kane. The four greatest heroes of the old multiverse and the best hope this Multiverse has of remaining intact." Novu answered.

"Is there anything else I need to know." Barry asked.

"I will be giving you the memories of your counterpart from this multiverse in addition to your own memories in order to help you better keep up appearances." Novu explained and Barry nodded.

"Do it." Barry said.

"I will also be rendering you unconscious for the process so that way the scientists here at Star Labs will think that you've just awoken from your coma for the first time." Novu said as he tapped Barry's head and rendered him unconscious as new memories came surging into his mind.

"Two down, two to go." Novu said as he vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Barry to, he'd processed all of his new memories. The ones that stood out the most were the ones where in this reality, he'd never gone to live with Joe and Iris after his mom died and his father was arrested, but instead, he'd been taken in by Jay, who in this reality was his father's identical twin brother and his wife, Joan Williams, who did not look like his mother in this reality. Barry also found that he wasn't a CSI in this reality, but he was an actual scientist, since apparently in this reality, his new aunt and uncle had believed his story about what happened to his mom and had been helping him try to prove what really happened, causing Barry to actually become a real scientist instead of just a CSI. Since his aunt and uncle were also scientists, Barry had gone to work for them at their solo operation. Another big change to him was that since Barry hadn't grown up in the same house as Iris, but they'd still been best friends, it had been easier for him to work up the courage to ask her out and they'd actually been dating for a year now.

Anyways, this time when he shot up, this time to the sound of Lady Gaga once again, he was not alone as Cisco and Caitlin rushed up to him.

"Who are you people?" Barry asked, even though he already knew, but in this reality, he hadn't met any of them yet.

"I'm Cisco Ramon and this is Caitlin." Cisco said before he was interrupted by Caitlin.

"Doctor Snow, I'm going to need you to urinate into this." Caitlin said as she held out a cop, causing Barry to look at her strangely.

"Not this second." Caitlin added.

"Where am I?" Barry asked.

"You're at Star Labs." CIsco said.

"What the hell happened." Barry asked, even though he knew, but he had to pretend he didn't as Caitlin began prodding him.

"You got struck by lightning dude." Cisco said and Barry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, but some things never changed.

"Lightning gave me abs." Barry asked as he looked down and saw that once again he'd gained abs from being struck by lightning.

"Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they appear to be in a state of chronic and unexplainable cellular regeneration." Caitlin said as she continued prodding at him.

"Why do I feel so stiff?" Barry asked.

"You were in a coma." Cisco answered bluntly.

"For how long?" Barry asked, since Novu hadn't told him how early he'd woken up from his coma.

"4 months." Another voice that made Barry want to throw a lightning bolt as Dr. Wells wheeled into the room.

"Welcome back Mr. Allen. We have a lot to discuss." Dr. Wells said, not knowing that Barry already knew exactly who he was.

"It's hard to believe I'm here. I've always wanted to meet you face to face." Barry said, lying through his teeth to Wells, since while yes, he'd always wanted to meet Harrison Wells, the man sitting before was not Wells, he was the man who'd killed his mother.

"Yeah? Well, you certainly went to great length to do it. S.T.A.R. Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location. many more were injured. Myself amongst them." Wells said.

"Geez. What happened?" Barry asked, even though he knew, he had to keep up appearances.

"Four months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned. For forty-five minutes I had achieved my life's dream and then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became immeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky, - and that, in turn seeded a storm-cloud." Wells said as Barry finished it on instinct.

"That created a lightning bolt that struck me." Barry said and Wells nodded in confirmation.

"That's right. I was recovering myself, when I heard about you. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was actually a misdiagnosis, because you see, you weren't flat-lining, Barry, your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it. Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days but, your aunt and uncle gave me permission to bring you here, where - we were able to stabilize you." Wells said.

"I need to call them." Barry said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Caitlin said.

"No, since I'm assuming that you're not going to let me leave quite yet, I need to call them and let them know I'm awake." Barry said.

"He's right. We promised we'd call them when he woke up anyways." Wells said and Caitlin nodded as Cisco handed Barry the phone and Barry was relieved that he could remember Jay's number from this reality.

"Hello?" He heard Jay's voice on the other end of the call.

"Hey Jay, it's Barry. I just woke up." Barry said.

"Barry, oh my god it is so good to hear your voice again. Where are you, are you still at Star Labs?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I am." Barry said.

"Your aunt and I will be there as soon as we can. We can't wait to see you Barry." Jay said.

"I can't wait to see you guys either." Barry said with a smile as he hung up.

"Everything okay?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, it's just, after being gone for 4 months, it's nice to hear a familiar voice." Barry said and Cisco nodded in understanding as he walked away and Barry smiled as he felt the speed force course through him as he looked over at Thawne, who didn't suspect a thing.

"I'm coming for you. This won't end the way it did last time." Barry said as he now braced himself for another phone call he had to make as he dialed Iris's number.

"Hello?" Iris's voice said on the other end of the call.

"Iris, it's me." Barry said.

"Barry, oh my god, when did you wake up?" he heard her ask.

"A few minutes ago. I just called Jay and realized I still needed to call you. I'm still at Star Labs." Barry said.

"Don't move, I'll be there soon." Iris said as she hung up and Barry smiled at the thought that he and Iris were already together in this new universe and this time, he wouldn't hide the truth of his powers from her. He was going to do things right.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry could feel the speed force coursing through him and now he was trying to figure out how he was going to reveal it to the others, right as he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Hey slugger." Jay said as he and Joan walked up to him.

"Hey Jay." Barry said with a smile as he hugged his uncle.

"Barry, it's so good to see you up and healthy." Joan said as she hugged him next.

"Thank you. Iris is on her way to." Barry said.

"How long until you can get out of here?" Jay asked.

"Not sure." Barry said.

"We just need to run a few more tests and he should be good to go by tonight." Dr. Wells said and Barry had to resist glaring at that man with all the hatred he felt at this moment. That monster had taken too many people from him already, even though most of them were still alive right now. He'd killed his mother when he was 11, he'd let his father go to prison for her murder, he'd killed Simon Stagg and Mason Bridges, Eddie and Ronnie had both sacrificed themselves because of him and he was the reason Barry had had to watch his daughter get erased from existence right in front of him. That last one had been the one that had finally convinced Barry that showing Thawne mercy was a mistake. When he got the chance again and he knew he would soon, he was going to do whatever he had to in order to get a confession out of Thawne before he showed him the same mercy he showed his mother.

However, all of Barry's anger faded when he heard someone else call his name.

"Barry." Iris said, getting his attention as he turned to see her enter the room.

"Iris." Barry said with a smile she rushed up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I was so scared I'd lost you." Iris cried and Barry smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere Iris." Barry said and Iris smiled tearfully as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I missed that." Iris said with a smile when they pulled apart.

"So did I." Barry said as Cisco coughed.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but Barry, Caitlin is probably going to explode if you don't let her start her tests." Cisco said.

"Yeah, it's fine, I do feel kind of strange." Barry said as he moved to walk back over to the medbay, but instead, he 'accidentally' sped over there.

"What the hell was that?" Barry asked, even though he already knew, but what did surprise him was the looks on his aunt and uncle's faces.

"That appears to be a side effect of being struck by lightning and dark matter from a particle accelerator explosion at the same time." Wells said.

"Jay, you look like you've seen a ghost." Iris noted.

"I know exactly what this is." Jay said.

"Wait, what?" Barry asked as Wells or Thawne also looked at him curiously.

"Barry has gained a connection the speed force." Jay said.

"And what exactly is the speed force? Cool name though." Cisco said.

"The speed force is a realm of endless time and energy. It's an essential part of the universe and it's also the source of speedster's powers." Jay said.

"What is a speedster?" Iris asked.

"It's a person who can move at speeds faster than humanly possible." Jay said.

"And how do you know that?" Barry asked, wondering if it was possible.

"Well because." Jay said as he held up his hand and vibrated it at super human speed.

"You're a speedster to." Barry asked.

"Yep. In fact, I think Wells at least might've heard of me." Jay said.

"I heard rumors of a mysterious scarlet blur saving people 2 decades ago, but I honestly thought it was either a hoax or an alien." Thawne said.

"The Blur. Seriously, that is the nickname you came up with?" Cisco asked.

"You know about that? It was before your time kid." Jay said.

"I'm a huge superhero nerd, I've read every rumor that existed about real life superheroes." Cisco said and Jay nodded in understanding.

"So why'd you quit?" Barry asked.

"Because of what happened to your parents Barry. I spent years searching Central City for any trace of that man in yellow, but I couldn't. I failed to save your mother and I failed to stop my brother being locked up for a crime he didn't commit. And I wasn't exactly in my prime anymore. My body couldn't move like it used to, so I retired. Central City didn't need the Blur." Jay said as Joan placed her hand on Jay's shoulder.

"But you've spent years studying the speed force, so you can teach Barry how to control it." Joan said and Barry nodded.

"I can finish what you started. I can find the man who killed my mother." Barry said.

"I'm not sure that's wise." Thawne said.

"Well I don't recall asking you." Barry said.

"I think that Barry can do a lot more with this gift than just find his mother's killer." Iris said.

"Really, how so?" Joan asked.

"According to my dad, over the past few months, the CCPD has begun getting calls of people committing crimes with impossible powers." Iris said.

"Aliens?" Barry asked, even though he knew better.

"That's what I thought at first, but after doing some digging, I found that all these people had been born human and the first report came in 12 hours after the particle accelerator explosion." Iris said.

"You think that the accelerator explosion created these metahumans?" Wells asked, since the world had seen the birth of a few people with powers to try and beat Superman, but until now, they weren't a common occurrence.

"I do." Iris said.

"I can stop them. But I'll need help." Barry said.

"Need a tech genius?" Cisco asked.

"Are you serious?" Caitlin asked.

"Come on, being part of a superhero crime fighting team is a lifelong dream of mine." Cisco said and Barry chuckled.

"Besides, it sounds like we created these meta criminals. It's only right we help stop them." Cisco added.

"I'm in. Since I'm studying to be a reporter, I can get information to help." Iris said.

"Joan and I are already well versed in speedster biology, so I can train Barry and she can help advise him." Jay said and Joan nodded her agreement.

"I guess it would be nice to actually be able to help this city again and I'm sure Barry will end up needing a real doctor who knows identity." Caitlin admitted and Barry smiled at her gratefully.

"Well, I can see I'm outvoted here and I suppose Cisco is right. I do have a duty to this city to help fix what I created. You can even use this building as your base." Wells said reluctantly, though Barry knew it was an act. This was exactly what Thawne had wanted, though maybe a slightly different team lineup.

"Okay then. Let's get started." Barry said.


	4. Chapter 4

After Barry was discharged from Star Labs that night, Jay and Joan insisted on him coming back to their house before he returned to his apartment. Since she'd just gotten her boyfriend back, Iris had no intention of letting him out of her sight, so she decided to tag along.

"Okay, so what exactly was the reason I had to come here first before I went home?" Barry asked as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Barry, we need to talk about your powers." Jay said.

"What about them?" Barry asked.

"If you're going to use them, then you need to know your limits." Jay said.

"Like what?" Iris asked.

"Well for one, thing, Barry's metabolic rate has been accelerated, meaning he needs to eat roughly the same amount of calories a kryptonian would have to consume on this planet to keep your energy up. Otherwise, you could end up passing out and falling on your ass at mach one." Jay said.

"He learned that the hard way. Good thing your powers also give you speed healing." Joan said.

"Wait, are you saying that Barry can't get hurt anymore?" Iris asked.

"No, he can still get hurt, but his injuries will heal exponentially faster than they used to. However, to maintain your powers, you likely need to consume around 10,000 calories a day." Joan said.

"Wait, does that mean that he won't gain any weight if he eats that much?" Iris asked.

"Pretty much." Jay said.

"Damn, now I wish I was the one who got struck by lightning." Iris said and Jay chuckled.

"Anyways Barry, you think you'll be able to get back to the lab tomorrow?" Joan asked.

"Yeah, I think I can even modify my current project to help out with my training." Barry said.

"Remind me again what you're working on?" Iris asked.

"It's a new kind of AI system. I'm thinking about naming it Gideon once I get it to actually working. I might be able to use it to help me with my training." Barry said and Jay nodded thoughtfully.

"Cisco's going to be stopping by the lab tomorrow so we can design your suit. If you're gonna be a hero, then you need to look the part." Jay said.

"Got any micro compression tech we could use for it?" Barry asked and Jay smiled.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Jay said.

"Anyways, we should probably head out, since I told my dad I'd be spending the night at Barry's place tonight." Iris said.

"Speaking of Joe, are you going to tell him about this?" Jay asked.

"No. My father cannot know about this." Iris said.

"Iris is right. We can't trust Joe with this right now. Maybe eventually, we'll bring him in, but for now, he stays out of the loop for his own safety." Barry said and Jay nodded.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow Barr." Jay said as he hugged his nephew and Barry then hugged his aunt before he and Iris walked out of the house.

* * *

When he entered his apartment, Barry was surprised that it looked like someone else had been staying here recently.

He turned to look at Iris.

"Iris, do you have any ideas who was staying here while I was in a coma?" Barry asked.

"It was me." Iris admitted.

"Really." Barry said.

"Yeah, it was hard for me after you went into a coma. Sleeping here sometimes would help me through the nights that were particularly rough." Iris said and Barry smiled.

"I'm surprised you had room for your stuff. After all, this place is kind of small for two people." Barry said.

"Well, now that you're awake, it will only have one full time occupant." Iris said.

"Actually Iris, my lease is going to be up in about a month, so maybe, instead of renewing, we can look for a place together?" Barry asked.

"Wait, Barry, are you asking me to move in with you?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, I am." Barry said and Iris smiled.

"Well it would be easier to spend time together if we didn't have to worry about my dad walking in on us at anytime." Iris said.

"And I'm pretty sure it'll get hard to blast in and out the door at superspeed from my neighbors." Barry said.

"And it would make sense to make sure that someone in the know is here to provide an alibi." Iris agreed.

"So, you wanna do this?" Barry asked her.

"Absolutely. We'll start apartment hunting tomorrow." Iris said.

"You got it." Barry said, even though he already had a certain place picked out.

"Great." Iris said with a smile as she kissed him again.


	5. Chapter 5

When Barry entered his new lab, he had to admit, he was glad he hadn't limited himself to being a CSI in this reality, since his current lab had a lot more toys than his lab at CCPD had and he could use his mind for things other than solving cases. He would miss the intel that being at CCPD had given him access to, but hopefully he could bring Joe around and he could provide on that end.

"Welcome back to the lab." Jay said as he entered his nephew's lab.

"Thanks. Man, it feels like forever since I've been here." Barry said, since this was the first time he'd ever been in this lab.

"It might as well have been. Anyways, I came here because Cisco is here. There's something I want to show both of you." Jay said and Barry nodded as he followed his uncle out of his lab.

* * *

"Man, this is a nice lab." Cisco said after Barry and Jay joined him in Jay's lab.

"Well, it's no Star Labs, but it does the trick." Jay said.

"Considering that your lab is still operational, I'd say that's a big plus over Star Labs." Cisco said.

"Anyways, since I know Cisco wants to help make Barry's suit, I thought I'd give him a basis line to start with." Jay said.

"My knowledge of what a speedster's suit will need, since I've worn one before, so I know what it requires." Jay said.

"Do you have your old suit here?" Cisco asked eagerly.

"Sorry, but no. Couldn't risk it being found here." Jay said.

"Wait, is that why you and Aunt Joan would never let me in the attic." Barry asked and before anyone could stop him, he sped out of the room and a moment later, returned with what looked like an exact copy of Jay's earth 3 flash suit, only with a cowl instead of the helmet, which Barry understood, since honestly, cowl worked better at identity concealment than a helmet did. Or at least the helmet that Jay had used before, since he had to admit that John's Spartan helmet had been both useful in concealing his identity, and it was kind of badass looking.

"Cool suit." Cisco said as he looked it over.

"I've got some ideas of my own for improvements." Barry said.

"Good, because I'm not letting you rip off my suit. I'm just letting you use it for inspiration to make yours." Jay said.

"So, what can you tell me I need to keep in mind." Cisco asked.

"It needs to have an aerodynamic design to help Barry stay in control while using his speed and it needs to be heat and abrasive resistant so that the heat and friction Barry produces while he's running doesn't destroy it." Jay said

"Hey check this out." Barry said as he grabbed a pen and a pad of paper and showing off his speed sketching.

"Cool." Cisco said as Barry finished.

"You think that's cool. What do you think of this suit design?" Barry asked as he showed Cisco the sketch he'd made of his old Flash suit.

"I think I'm in love." Cisco as he took a look at it.

"I was thinking that we'd take Jay's color scheme, make the suit a bright red, with the lightning being gold." Barry said.

"Great minds think alike. I'll start working on this back at Star Labs." Cisco said.

"I might also try to install my Gideon interface in the suit once I get it working." Barry said.

"This suit will be bitching." Cisco said and Barry smiled.

"Yes it will." Barry agreed as they high fived before Cisco walked out of the lab.

"This is an interesting design Barry." Jay said.

"Jay, what kid doesn't think about designing their own superhero costume when they're little. I just never stopped thinking about it as I grew up." Barry said and Jay smiled.

"Figured as much. Anyways, you going to see your dad today?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, after work." Barry said.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see you up and moving." Jay said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him. Just wish it was under better conditions." Barry said.

"Barry, we will find proof to get your father out of prison. Especially now that you have your powers." Jay said.

"I know, but still." Barry said.

"You've waited 15 years Barry, I'm just asking you to wait a little longer." Jay said.

"I am. But only because even with my speed, I have no idea where to start." Barry said, even though that was a lie, since he knew exactly where he could get the confession he needed, but he couldn't just rush in without proof. Fortunately, he was already thinking of a plan for exactly that.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry sighed as he entered the visitor section of Iron Heights, still not believing that now he had to prove his dad's innocence again. But at least, he took a small comfort in knowing that this time, he knew exactly how to prove it sooner.

Anyways, Barry sat down on one end of the glass as his father was seated on the other and both smiled at the sight of each other and each took a phone.

"Hey slugger." Henry said.

"Hey dad." Barry said.

"You look good for someone who just got out of a coma." Henry said and Barry chuckled.

"Yeah. And dad, Jay and I, I think we've got a new lead on who really killed mom." Barry said.

"Barry please." Henry said.

"No, dad, I'm not letting this obsession control my life, but I also need to get you out of here soon." Barry said.

"Really, why?" Henry asked and Barry sighed, since he'd been thinking about this ever since he'd not only arrived on this Multiverse, but also using his superspeed to go over his counterpart's memories and he knew what he wanted to do.

"Because I'd at least like to have one of my parents at my wedding." Barry said.

"Wait, what?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I'm planning on asking Iris to marry me." Barry said.

"Really." Henry said with a smile.

"Dad, she stayed by my side the entire time I was in a coma and even before that, we've been dating for over a year." Barry said.

"Barry, if Joe approves of this, then so do I. Have you talked to him about this yet?" Henry asked.

"I'm going there after I'm done here. I wanted to see you first." Barry said and Henry smiled.

"Barry, as much as I would love to be at the wedding, we both know that might not be possible." Henry said.

"Nothing is impossible anymore. And dad, I promise, you will be at my wedding." Barry said and Henry sighed.

"Just promise me that you won't put off getting married just to get me out of here." Henry said.

"I promise." Barry said and Henry smiled as he was led away and Barry took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was going to do next.

* * *

Barry still couldn't believe that he hadn't grown up in the West household as he walked up to it and knocked on the door and smiled as Joe opened it.

"Barry. Iris told me you were up." Joe said as they hugged.

"Yeah, I think you're the last person I needed to tell. I just came from telling my dad." Barry said.

"I bet Henry was happy to see you up." Joe said.

"Yes, but I'm not here to get into that with you again. I'm here to talk to you about something else." Barry said and Joe nodded as he showed Barry in.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Joe asked.

"Joe, Iris told me how she stayed by my side the entire time I was in a coma." Barry said.

"Yeah, she was very dedicated to you, but what does that have to do with anything?" Joe asked, though he was starting to suspect where this was going.

"I'm here to ask for your blessing to ask Iris to marry me." Barry said nervously.

However, he looked a bit more relieved when he saw Joe smiled.

"If it were anyone else, I'd say no. But since I've been waiting for this, basically since you two graduated from high school, my answer is yes, as long as it's also her answer." Joe said and Barry smiled.

"Thanks Joe. I need to talk to Jay about getting my mom's wedding ring." Barry said and Joe smiled as he hugged Barry.

"Can't wait to call you my son-in-law." Joe said.

"Can't wait to have you as my father-in-law." Barry said as he headed out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cait, aren't you heading out?" Cisco asked that night as he finished the rough plans for Barry's suit before heading out.

"Not yet. You know I've developed a habit of working late." Caitlin said and Cisco nodded, since he knew that ever since the explosion, Caitlin had started looking for excuses not to go back to her apartment yet, not that he could blame her.

"I'm going out for drinks if you want to join?" Cisco offered.

"Thanks, but I'd rather focus on this project." Caitlin said and Cisco nodded in defeat before walking out of the building.

"Finally." Caitlin said once she was sure he was gone before turning off the security cameras. What she was working on was not something she wanted people to know about yet.

Ever since the particle accelerator exploded, Caitlin had been feeling cold. Physically freezing from the inside. Then she began hearing another voice in her head, one that sounded like a warped version of her own. And recently, she had begun to experience brief moments where she felt like was just a passenger in her body.

"What the hell is going on with me?" Caitlin asked herself.

_Sweetie, you already know the answer to that. Stop denying the truth and save us both a headache_. The voice said.

"Who are you?" Caitlin asked.

_You already know the answer to that Caity. I've been with you for years, but you've kept me buried deep down. So deep that you forgot about me. But now I've finally found my way back to the surface and I promise you will never forget about me again_. The voice said.

"I don't know who you are." Caitlin insisted.

_You will. Soon everyone will. _The voice said in her mind.

Caitlin honestly thought that she'd just had some kind of psychotic break, when suddenly, she felt her eyes flash and icy steam floated up from her hand.

"No." Caitlin said in disbelief as she managed to retake control of her body and then proceeded to take a blood sample from herself, since she needed to confirm her new suspicions of what was happening to her.

"I'm a meta." Caitlin said as she looked at the results of the tests.

_Yes you are. Or rather, I am._ The voice said.

"I'll find a way to contain you." Caitlin said.

_You can't contain me. I am you. Give in to me now and I promise I won't bury like you did me._ The voice said.

"No." Caitlin said as she now knew that if she was going to beat whatever it was that was happening to her, she'd need help and since they were already helping Barry learn to control his powers, maybe this new team could help her learn to control hers as well.

* * *

The next day, Barry walked into Star Labs, eager to begin his training, since the sooner he relearned everything he already knew, the sooner he could put Thawne in a hole. He just hadn't decided what kind of hole to put him in yet.

Anyways, once the team, minus Iris, who had work, arrived at Star Labs, they began to get ready to start Barry's training.

"So, where do we begin?" Barry asked.

"Follow me." Wells said as he and Jay led the others into a room with a familiar looking treadmill.

"Wells and I used the data from my speedster days, Wells and I modified this treadmill to be able to move as fast as you can." Jay said.

"Let's get started." Barry said and Wells smiled.

"Actually, before you begin, there's something I need to tell you guys." Caitlin said.

"What?" Wells asked.

"Cisco, Dr. Wells, I'm sure you guys have noticed that I've been working late and it's not for the reasons you guys think." Caitlin said.

"Really, then why?" Wells asked.

"Because of this." Caitlin said as her eyes flashed silver and Barry knew what was coming next as an icy mist poured out of her hands.

"You're a meta." Jay said.

"So, now we have two metahumans to train." Cisco said.

"It's not that simple. My powers, it's like they're another person and she's fighting with me for control." Caitlin said.

"Then don't fight her." Barry said simply.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"Caitlin, fighting with essentially yourself won't end well. You need to accept your other half. She's a part of you, but you're also a part of her." Barry said.

"That actually makes sense. You two are essentially two halves of one whole. The only way either of you will be able to live in peace is if you accept each other." Wells agreed.

"You make it sound easy. She hates me." Caitlin said, clearly terrified of letting her new other half out.

"Well then maybe we should try talking to her." Barry said.

"Are you sure about this. If I let her out, I may not be able to take control from her." Caitlin said.

"We need to get her on the same page as the rest of us and the only way we can do that is if we actually talk to her." Wells.

"Okay. Are you sure." Caitlin aske.d

"Nothing like on the job training." Barry said and Caitlin nodded before she finally gave into her other half as her skin went pale, her eyes turned silver and her hair turned white.

"Time for some fun." the voice of Frost said and the others looked at each other, hoping they could pull this off.


	8. Chapter 8

"You shouldn't have released me." Frost said.

"Caitlin, are you there?" Cisco asked her.

"Caity can't hear you anymore. There's only Frost now." Frost said.

"No. She's still in there. The reason she let you out is because she's willing to give you a chance." Barry said.

"She kept me locked up for 20 years. I will never forgive her for that." Frost said.

"No, you two can coexist peacefully." Barry said.

"Now, I'd love to believe that, but why would I want to work with someone who's spent so much time denying I even exist." Frost said as she ice blasted them, sending them all flying to the ground, though Barry quickly recovered.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a family matter to deal with." Frost said as she walked past them and out of the room.

"What did she mean a family matter?" Jay asked.

"What family does Caitlin have?" Barry asked.

"Her parents and her brother, but her brother is overseas." Cisco said.

"What about her parents?" Barry asked.

"Her father died when she was a kid. So that leaves her mother. Carla Tannhauser." Wells said.

"Any connection to Tannhauser Industries?" Jay asked.

"Carla founded the company. She and Caitlin have been estranged for years now." Cisco said.

"She's gotta be going after Carla." Barry said.

"Why? Caitlin and her mom were never that close. If this person who's taken over Cait's body has an axe to grind with her, why go after the member of her family she doesn't get along with?" Cisco asked.

"There's obviously a piece we're missing. We need to get to Tannhauser now." Barry said.

"Your suit isn't ready yet." Cisco said.

"Don't have a choice." Barry said.

"You don't have any real training with your speed." Jay protested.

"Best way to learn is by doing. Besides, I think I can stay in control long enough to get to Tannhauser." Barry said.

"You'll still need something to conceal your identity with." Wells said.

"I got that." Cisco said as he tossed Barry a red mask.

"It should work. Now go. We'll meet up with you at Tannhauser as soon as we can." Cisco said and Barry nodded as he put on the mask, which looked a lot like Jesse's, and sped out of the building.

* * *

It was pretty easy for Barry to follow Frost's trail, since it appeared she was using her ice slide.

While Barry knew he could outrun her, he couldn't risk tipping his hand on Thawne yet.

Anyways, when Barry arrived at Tannhauser Industries, he could tell that it was under attack.

"Where is Carla Tannhauser." Frost shouted as she began ice blasting computers and nonliving targets as she walked through the office until finally, she found her target.

"Caitlin." Carla said.

"No. Caitlin is gone. Not that you'd care about her anyways. Charlie was always your favorite. Do you even know who I am?" Frost asked.

"Khione." Carla said, shocking her.

"What did you call me?" Frost asked.

"I called you Khione. That's your name isn't it. The name your father gave you." Carla said.

"What would you know about him?" Frost or rather, Khione said.

"I know why you're here. You blame me for Caitlin locking you away." Carla said.

"She and I could've learned to interact together, but you encouraged her to bury me, repress me, imprison me like an animal. And then you basically turned your back on her." Khione said.

"You're right. I was a terrible mother to both of you." Carla said.

"You always favored Charlie more." Khione said bitterly, but Caitlin was equally bitter about it.

"No, that's not true." Carla denied.

"Really. Well then, I guess we'll never know." Khione said as she ice blasted her, only to have a flash of yellow lightning intercept her.

"You." Khione said as she looked at Barry who'd pulled her mother to safety.

"Cait, please, you have to stop this before the CCPD come looking for you." Barry said.

"You may have saved Carla for now, but not forever." Khione said as she unleashed an icy mist to cover her escape.


	9. Chapter 9

Carla was still reeling from the fact that her daughter had attacked her, but at the same time, she also knew that it wasn't completely Caitlin's fault, so by the time the CCPD had arrived, she made sure that the CCPD would not be able to identify Caitlin as the attacker, though considering the change in her daughter's voice and appearance, she doubted anyone would've recognized her anyways, though her words might've done something, but Carla made sure everyone kept quiet by promising a 200 dollar bonus to everyone who'd seen the attack and agreed to keep quiet about what they'd heard, since she wanted to keep Caitlin safe.

Anyways, now she was talking to Joe as CCPD looked over the scene.

"So, an ice woman attacked you at your office. Any ideas why?" Joe asked.

"No, but I can tell that I was their main target, since she wasn't aiming for anyone else." Carla said.

"Security footage?" Joe asked.

"Cameras were wiped when I went to check." Carla said, though she neglected to add so she could wipe them herself.

"She's right. All security footage of the incident was wiped from the servers." Eddie Thawne said as he walked up to Joe.

"Really. Do you have any ideas why someone would target you specifically?" Joe asked.

"Not a clue. I mean I've had some issues with my daughter, but for one thing, she's not a meta and she'd also never attack me, despite our issues." Carla said.

"Well, we'll let you know if we find anything." Joe said.

"Thank you." Carla said as the detectives left her office.

* * *

Later that day, Carla was trying to figure out how her security feeds were wiped when her secretary informed her that she had visitors. Caitlin's boss in fact and Carla immediately called them in, since she was hoping that they'd have some insight on how exactly Caitlin had turned into Khione.

"Dr. Tannhauser. Thank you for taking the time to meet with us." Wells said as he, Cisco and Barry entered her office.

"Well Harrison, I was hoping that maybe you'd have an explanation on why Caitlin tried to attack me. And you two are?" Carla asked.

"I'm Barry Allen and this is Cisco Ramon. We work with Caitlin at Star Labs." Barry said as he and Cisco shook hands with Carla.

"Anyways, we believe that Caitlin's abilities are a result of the particle accelerator explosion." Wells said.

"So, you know about those." Carla asked.

"I'm actually the one who wiped your security footage to protect Caitlin from the CCPD." Cisco said.

"Well then you did me a favor Cisco, since I was about to do that myself." Carla said.

"You were?" Barry asked.

"Caitlin may hate me, but she's still my daughter and I know that she is not in control of her actions right now." Carla said.

"How would you know that?" Wells asked.

"Caitlin's powers may have been triggered by the particle accelerator explosion, but they weren't caused by it. Her powers have been a part of her since she was a kid. They were just repressed until recently." Carla asked.

"If her powers didn't come from the particle accelerator explosion, then where did they come from?" Barry asked, even though he already knew.

"From her father." Carla said.

"What do you mean?" Cisco asked.

"I'm sure Caitlin told you that her father died of ALS." Carla asked.

"Yeah. She did." Cisco said.

"Well, unfortunately, he passed that genetic marker down to Caitlin." Carla said.

"But Caitlin's shown no sign of ALS." Cisco said immediately.

"My husband was a brilliant man. He'd already been working on a cryogenic treatment to freeze the progression of ALS in himself, but when he discovered that Caitlin had the potential to develop it as well, he took drastic measures, testing his unfinished research on himself before using a modified version of on Caitlin." Carla said.

"So I'm guessing Mr. Snow is not actually deceased." Wells asked, even though Barry knew that Thawne already knew that Thomas was alive.

"No, he's not. But the reason I said he was is because of the side effects of the treatment. While the treatment cured them both of ALS, both Caitlin and Thomas began to exhibit dual personalities. Their normal selves, kind and benevolent, and then their ice personas. Thomas and I both knew that due to how rudimentary the procedure he performed on himself was, he wouldn't be able to stay in control for long, so we decided to isolate him in a remote Tannhauser site at the north pole until I could find a cure." Carla said.

"Why didn't you tell Caitlin?" Cisco asked.

"Her father didn't want her or her brother to see him as the monster he'd become." Carla said.

"Okay, but why would her ice persona want to attack you?" Barry asked.

"Because I'm the one her suppressed her. Caitlin was only 13 the first time Khione appeared." Carla said.

"Khione?" Cisco asked.

"That's the name her father gave her. He named himself Icicle." Carla said.

"Cool names." Cisco said.

"Anyways, Khione was easier to suppress than Icicle was since Caitlin was younger and the treatment used on her was more advanced." Carla said.

"How did you suppress her?" Wells asked.

"Experimental gene therapy. But I guess the particle accelerator finally gave Khione the strength she needed to break through." Carla said.

"But Caitlin is still in there somewhere. We need to convince Khione that just because she was treated like a criminal doesn't mean she has to become one." Barry said.

"We'd have to find her again first." Cisco said.

"I can help you with that." Carla said.

"How?" Wells asked.

"Khione will never stop coming after me. Use me as bait to lure her in. Then Mr. Allen here can restrain her." Carla said.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Please, that mask was not enough to conceal your identity, especially since you're wearing the same clothes the man who saved me was wearing." Carla said and Barry sighed, knowing she had him.

"You really think you can get through to her?" Wells asked.

"I have to try. I owe Caitlin that much." Carla said.

"Okay, come back to Star Labs with us and we can begin to make a plan." Wells said and Carla nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, this is Star Labs?" Carla said as she entered the building.

"Yeah, it's too bad you're seeing now instead of before the accident." Cisco said.

"Do you have anything you can use to track my daughter?" Carla asked.

"The satellite." Wells said to Cisco.

"What?" Cisco asked.

"We can use the star Labs satellite to scan for Caitlin's cryogenic signature by searching for ultra violet cold signatures in Central City." Wells explained and Cisco nodded.

"I'm on it." Cisco said.

"Even if we find her, how do we talk her down. Khione is not Caitlin. She wants vengeance on the people who wronged her." Wells said, somehow unaware of the look Barry was throwing him.

"We need to convince her that just because she was treated like a monster doesn't mean she has to become one. She can prove everyone wrong. She can be a hero." Barry said.

"Maybe, but I think we should also have a contingency plan in place in case she isn't willing to listen, since I don't imagine you want to send her to Iron Heights?" Jay said.

"Yeah. Maybe we could retrofit the particle accelerator into a temporary prison." Wells said.

"It's worth a shot." Barry agreed, though he knew that the pipeline was something that he'd only use as a last resort, since he knew now that those cells were not equipped for long term incarceration.

"Cisco and I will get to work on that. In the meantime, Mr. Allen, you should resume your training, since cold is the natural opposite of your powers. Khione could do some serious damage to you if she wanted and since you're going to get in the way of her doing what she wants, I'm sure she will want to." Wells said and Barry nodded, since while he hated the man in front of him, he also knew that he was right.

"Actually, I can help you with the cells, but I think if Barry wants a real chance, Cisco needs to finish up that suit for him." Jay said.

"It's almost done, but yeah, I agree." Cisco said and Barry just wished he could run to the future and steal a quantum computer gauntlet for Cisco to strip the filament from and line his suit with.

"What should I do?" Carla asked.

"Stay put. We brought you here to protect you from Khione. We know she's going to come for you, so the best you can do is stay here where we know you'll be safe." Wells said.

"You can't just tell me to do nothing while my daughter is out there potentially hurting people." Carla said.

"It sounds like the only person truly in danger here is you. Therefore, you stay here until we can find a way to protect you." Wells said, right as the air turned cold.

"Too late." Khione said as she rode her ice slide into the building.

"How'd you find her?" Cisco asked.

"Please, you forget I have Caitlin's memories and her access codes to Star Labs right. I knew that you'd bring Carla here. And this time you won't stop me from getting my revenge on her." Khione said.

"Khione, stop." Barry said as he got between her and Carla.

"Get out of the way Barry." Khione said.

"You're not a villain Khione. You don't have to do this." Barry said.

"Yes I am. All anyone has ever done is treat me like a monster. They've tried to keep me locked up." Khione said.

"So this is what you're doing? Proving them right?" Barry asked.

"Excuse me?" Khione asked.

"Just because people treat you like a monster doesn't mean you have to become one. In fact, the only way you can make people see you differently is if you give them a reason to. You could be a hero. You and Caitlin can coexist peacefully, you know she's willing to offer the opportunity to you, the only real question is, are you willing to offer it to her?" Barry asked he held out his hand to Khione.

"You really think I can be a hero?" Khione asked.

"Yeah, I do." Barry said and Khione nodded as she took a deep breath and as she moved to shake his hand, she turned back to Caitlin.

"It's good to be back." Caitlin said.

"Good to have you back. Think you and Khione can work things out?" Barry asked her.

"I guess we'll find out." Caitlin said as she looked at her mother.

"Caity." Carla said.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Caitlin began.

"We have a lot to talk about don't we?" Carla asked and Caitlin nodded as she and her mother left the room to have that chat.


	11. Chapter 11

Now that the Caitlin/Frost situation was dealt with, Barry was able to turn his attention towards his next big task. Asking Iris to marry him. Barry wanted everything to be perfect. One thing he was already planning on doing was serenading her again. And since he didn't want it to be public, in the end, he just decided to invite her over to dinner at his apartment and he'd propose to her there.

"I'd forgotten how much I love it when you cook for me." Iris said with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be doing it again a lot more often in the future." Barry said.

"Really, well I certainly wouldn't protest to that." Iris said with a smile as she finished eating.

"Good, because, Iris, there's something important I want to ask you." Barry said.

"Okay." Iris said, wondering if Barry was going to ask her to move in with him.

However, to her surprise, Barry pulled out his phone and began to play a song on it.

"Can't say how the days will unfold Can't change what the future may hold But I want you in it Every hour, every minute This world can race by Far too fast Hard to see While it's all flying past But it's clear now When you're standing here now I am meant to be Wherever you are next to me All I want to do Is come runnin' home to you Come runnin' home to you And all my life, I promise to Keep runnin' home to you Keep runnin' home to you And I could see it Right from the start, right from the start That you would be Be my light in the dark, light in the dark Oh, you gave me No other choice But to love you All I want to do Is come runnin' home to you Come runnin' home to you And all my life I promise to Keep runnin' home to you Keep runnin' home Home to you Can't say how the days will unfold Can't change what the future may hold But I want you in it Every hour, every minute." Barry sang to her and to Iris's shock, he got down on one knee and she covered her mouth with her hands as Barry pulled out a diamond ring.

"Iris Anne West, will you marry me?" Barry asked.

"Yes." Iris said immediately with a tearful grin, causing Barry to smile as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.

* * *

The next day, Barry and Iris decided that the first thing they needed to do was tell Joe, since while Barry had gotten Joe's blessing, he also knew that Joe would never forgive them if they told someone besides him.

"Hey baby girl. Not used to you having an escort home after your nights at Barry's." Joe said with a smile as he saw them enter the house.

"Well, there's something we needed to tell you." Iris said and Joe now had his suspicions.

"Okay, what is it?" Joe asked.

"We're engaged." Iris said joyfully as she held up her left hand to reveal her engagement ring.

"Congratulations." Joe said with a smile as he hugged them both.

"You don't seem that surprised." Iris noted.

"I went to Joe to get his blessing before I proposed." Barry explained and Iris nodded.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" Joe asked.

"No, you're the first person we've told." Barry assured him.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." Joe said.

"Barry, I meant to ask you last night, not that I'm not happy that you decided to propose because I am, but why did you?" Iris asked curiously.

"The entire time I was in a coma, you stood there by my side Iris. You could've moved on and found someone else, but you didn't you waited for me to wake up." Barry said and Iris smiled at him.

"Of course I did Barry. I would've waited for you no matter how long it took. I knew you'd come running home to me." Iris said with a smile.

"I'm sorry running home to you?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the song I serenaded Iris with last night when I proposed to her." Barry explained and Joe nodded, since while Barry knew he'd have to tell Joe that he was a meta soon, now wasn't the time.


	12. Up for adoption

**Sorry for doing this again, but after seeing the first three parts of crisis, I got some new ideas that I just cannot think of how work into this saga, plus I'm not exactly thrilled with the way the whole new multiverse has been developing, so I'm putting this saga up for adoption on both fanfiction and Wattpad. I'm going to start writing a newer version of this saga under a new title and it will have a legends story in it. I will be leaving the whole new multiverse up so that way someone can claim it and it will remain up for people who like this franchise, I just will no longer be updating it. I'm sorry I'm doing this again, but this version of the whole new multiverse is not going as I planned. I'm not sure when the next version will be up, but it will be under a different title. I will post when the saga has been adopted and by who so that you guys will know who to go to for further updates to it.**

**Hope you guys understand and don't get too frustrated with me, but if you are, too bad, it can't be to shocking that I'm doing this after Crisis aired.**

**Lauriverfanboy1**


End file.
